Randy Juarez (Step by Step)
All These Things That I've Done - The Killers |gender = Male |age = Mid to late 30's |occupation = None (Various) |relations = Jose (accomplice) |ethnicity = Hispanic-American |equipment = Handgun |actor = Edgar Ramirez |first seen = "Fission" |last seen = "Lay Under" |death = Shot once in the neck by Eugene. (Bates) |life span = 13 issues |issue count = Issue 12 - Issue 36 |created by = |casted by = }} Randall Juarez, or Randy, was an antagonist and character in Step by Step. An unlettered thug that rose from the depths of poverty to running a gang of looters and raiders called the Drifters. He allegedly became involved in the massive riots that took place in Indianapolis and drove terror throughout the city with his wild, unpredictable behavior. During his stay in the city, he dropped by Summercreek High School, kidnapping and later returning Jacob, before fleeing. At first, Brock underestimated Randy, who ended up causing the fall of Summercreek, in the form of Molotov cocktails and infected, at the cost of losing his partner, Jose. The whole world became anew for Randy. In bloodlust, he chased after his friend's killers. Eventually stalking them in the sewers and around King's Christian Church, Randy seemed to have the upperhand. As the climax broke when Randy opened fire at the group, he ended up running empty on bullets and was taken down with a single round to the throat. He died looking at his hands which'd thrown the Molotov cocktails, saying, "Useless, useless." Personality A blender of emotion, Randy adjusted to his environment. At times, he came off as a cold bastard. Occasionally, he might've forgiven and forgotten, rarely disrespecting those he looked up to. Although, Randy didn't encounter much competition and took what he wanted and did everything he wished. Even though he contradicted himself, he loosely cared for people. Despite not showing his true self, Randy saw the different shades of a person. Background Pre-Apocalypse= Traveling through roads, he collected his numbers of thugs and criminals to take advantage of the demise of Indianapolis. Before that, Randy mainly lived in the bordering towns of Indianapolis and developed street smarts but little education. This, however, did not stop his underlying intelligence to play out in the ranks of a criminal organization to which easily carried himself to be the leader of it and its roots. Noticing the advantages brought on by the panic, brought to action by the epidemic, he took to the streets again. Headed for the main source of riots, he traveled with Jose, a rookie. By the time they had hit Indianapolis, the two were pinned between oncoming waves of unprecedented undead and the defensive measures taken by the military and police force of the city. |-|Part One= Retreating into the parking lot of Summercreek High School, Randy led Jose into it for safety. Seeking refuge and if possible, any loot, he encountered Jacob and killed his reanimated wife, Sarah, without hesitation before taking Jacob hostage. Finding shelter in a rundown building, he and his buddies rested in there for the passing week. While trying to wait out the storm they confined Jacob to a separate room, tying him up. A week later, Randy went to check on Jacob to give him an update. Randy then confronted Jose, testing him to make sure he hadn't "lost his intentions". This ended up with Randy beating the sh!t out of Jose. Afterwards, Randy met with Jacob to discuss with him a sort of deal: Randy will make sure that Jacob gets to his daughter, recognizing Jacob as the man who had lost his son to a car accident. Randy then stated, "Free of charge", sarcastically. Advancing on the school, Randy led Jacob to the school with Santiago, without Jose. He fired a shot at the school, breaking a window pane. He confronted Brock and Malcolm about the situation. He ordered that the soldiers pay him with guns and ammunition since they are the military. Brock and Malcolm declined. Brock threatened Randy at gunpoint, and allowed for Randy made his way into the school. As the flames got worse, Randy stumbled across a fallen Jose, who had been gunned down after Amanda caught him holding up several soldiers, like Brock, Malcolm, Joseph, Alexander. This brought a sudden end to Randy's attack, but the damage had been done, and Randy had to flee the school as well after his friend died from severe blood loss, in his arms, bringing reconciliation to them both. |-|Part Two= Escaping the great Summercreek fire, Randy lived on the streets. With the odds in his favor, Randy lurked around the streets in search of his partner's killers. After a short while, he found them at King's Christian Church. Also, he found one of Nolan Brackenbury's spraypaints. With this information, he swung into action and stalked five of the group—Malcolm, Amanda, Carter, Hector, and the new Patrick—while on their search for the Trouble Quartet. Ambushing them and chased them out of the sewers, Randy got lucky and shot Joseph, a rookie, in the shoulder. That being his last load, he was taken down in surprise when Eugene shot him in the throat. Choking on his own blood, he uttered his last words and died "at the yoke of the second twilight". The bodies of he and Jose were taken to Smiths Ferry afterwards. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of crazies and unnamed people *Several National Guards and school refugees (Caused) *Sarah Davis (Infected) Appearances Trivia *Randy Juarez and his drifters are the main theme in Part One's banner. Category:Step by Step Category:Step by Step/Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:NLO Category:Fgts Category:Candidates for deletion